A Lot to Love
by JBizz
Summary: What if Edward changed Bella without her having to marry him? Then on top of her change Bella has to deal with this knew development....Emmett and Jasper are falling for her. Aw hell....what is a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight...duh.

Chapter 1: This new life

BPOV:

The burning throughout my body was evaporating. No longer did I feel like I was engulfed in flames, now the fire was just licking against my skin until gradually I felt as if someone had finally decided I had enough and pored water on me.

In a matter of seconds I opened my eyes for the first time in what seemed like forever...but no...today was the first day of my forever, with Edward.

Looking up I saw an ornate ceiling and a beautiful fan. I looked around briefly to get a better view of my surroundings and noticed I was in Carlisle's office. But, where was everyone? Had they left me? Did Edward decide I wasn't good enough for him? Oh god! This could not be happening!

"Bella? Hon are you OK?" said an angelic voice.

"Wha...what? Who the hell is that?" I asked dazed.

"It's me Bella."

I glanced in the general direction of the siren call and gasped.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella it's me." he answered.

"Oh god Edward! I thought you had left me." I gushed. Wasn't the whole vampire thing suppose to make me less of a dork? I mean really.

"Silly Bella...now why would I do that?" he cooed "Now stop worrying. I am here now."

Then everything came back to me...

_"Edward I am ready...really I am." I told him._

_"I know you are." he answered "I am just worried I didn't prepare enough...and if I did anything to hurt you I just couldn't bare it."_

_"Edward stop worrying. I love you. We are together forever...as soon as you bite me!" I added teasingly._

_"I know but...oh lord! I don't think I can do it." _

_I looked into Edward's eyes and knew right then that this was the best choice I could ever make for myself. I was ready._

_"Edward please...I know that you won't hurt me. Just do it already." I begged._

_Not seconds after that I felt him sink his venomous teeth into my neck then arm and hand. He repeated these steps on my other side and then I was engulfed in the flames._

"Bella? Bella are you alright? Are you still hurting?" Edward dragged me from my flashback.

"Yes...of course." I said "Where is everyone else?" I had just realized that he was the only one with me.

"They are out...getting you...um...birthday gifts." he said, somewhat embarrassed.

I started to giggle at this and then said "Oh Edward! I am just so happy to be with you! Forever."

"And a day..." he added

"Yes...forever and a day!" This news made me so happy that I almost forgot that I was suppose to be some kind of savage knew born vampire and was _not _suppose to be so collected this early.

"Edward...why am I not going insane and trying to eat everyone in town?" I asked, skeptical.

"Well I was trying to figure out the same thing...how is you throat?" he asked.

"Um it feels like I need some water...or...um...urm...blood." I stammered.

"Here." Edward said, handing me a cup of what was most likely blood. I sniffed at the liquid and was surprised to find that it smelled good. _Odd._

I took a long drink of the blood and then stopped in shock. Looking up at Edward and holding back the urge to throw the cup across the room I asked, "Um...uh...Edward? What is this? It tastes so good. It can't be...it isn't _human _is it?"

"No! Of course not Bella." he said hastily.

"Then why does it taste good? I thought you said that animal blood was not nearly as good as human." I eyed him suspiciously.

"Well no but some animals taste closer to humans. That is why I like Mountain Lion so much...because it tastes less...wild."

"Then what is this?" I asked pointing to the cup.

"Mountain Lion!" he said with a grin.

"Well it is good." I said, mimicking his goofy grin, "Maybe we have the same favorite."

Then I reached up toward him and grabbed his face gently. Bringing his head slowly toward me I gently kissed his lips. Then he eagerly kissed me back, which finally was not an issue!

I sighed and pulled away, "Edward...I love you."

"I love you so much too Bella." Then he was kissing me again with more force and love then before. But it was him who pulled away this time.

"Bella would you like to look at yourself?" he asked, handing me a mirror.

"More then anything." I answered, taking the mirror.

I gasped. Wow! My eyes were red and my hair was still the same color but with more volume and shine to it...like those girls on the hair commercials. Looking down at myself and away from the mirror I realized that I was gorgeous. More amazing looking then Alice, not quite Rosalie though.

"Oh my god." I said, mostly to myself.

"You are so beautiful Bella." Edward said. "Oh no..."

"What?" I asked.

"The family is home." he said "Present time."

"Aw hell."

**I hope you liked the first chapter. I was sitting here and this idea just popped into my head. Time to roll with it! Thanks so much.**


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own anything...

Chapter 2: Happy Birthday

BPOV:

"We're home people!!" I heard Emmett yell from downstairs.

"Here goes nothing..." I told Edward.

"It will be just fine. I promise." he said, with a smile.

Looking at him, I knew he wasn't joking. It was going to be alright. For the rest of time...my problems and drama were all over. _Boy was I dead wrong!_

"Hey Bel-" Emmett said, cutting off short when he entered Carlisle's office. "DAAAAAMN!" What was that all about? What was going on? Why the hell is Emmett acting so weird?

"We got some pres-" Jasper cut off just as Emmett had. What is up with these men? They are not acting normal...

"Oh my god! Bella you look amazing!" Alice chirped, running over to me.

I drew in a breath, bracing myself for her bone crushing hug, when I realized that now I was one of them. It really happened. I was finally Edward's, Alice's, Jasper's, Emmett's, Rose's, Carlisle's and Esme's equal! I was equal to my big brothers and my best friend. My sister and my parents. But most importantly...I was finally, after all I had gone through, equal to the love of my existence.

"Let us go down to the family room. It would be more convenient." Carlisle said, shooting me a fatherly smile of encouragement.

**(pics of all the presents are in my profile!! YAY!!)**

We all started walking into the living room when I decided to sprint ahead of them, testing my vampire speed. It was so amazing. And not once did I trip! Not long after I had made it to the living room, the others had joined me.

"It is going to take some getting used to." Rose said

"What it?" I asked

"Not having to worry about your humanly slug pace!" she said, with a sisters playful tone.

We all laughed for a while about this and then Alice ruined my good mood.

"Present time!" she chimed.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"Girl you are a Cullen now. Which means you have to get used to being lavished with awesome, from the heart, gifts." she reasoned.

"Mhm..." I said.

"Mine first!" Emmett squealed, very girl-like.

I was given a small box that resembled that of a jewelery box. Something you would put earings in. I opened the package, not being able to clumsily cut myself this time, and lifted the lid on the black box, revealing a set of...car keys?

"Emmett? Did you buy me a car?" I asked

"Why yes I did! I hope you like it!"

I looked out the window into the driveway and my eyes locked on the brand new green Lotus. Wow!

"Oh my god Emmett! Thank you!" I sputtered.

"Don't mention it!" he said.

"Ok mine next!" Alice exclaimed.

I nervously took the box handed to me. It was fairly large, maybe clothes. I ripped off the paper and found a note.

_For you eyes only Bella!_

_I had a vision and if you wear this then Edward will be putty in your hands!_

Wow...now I was scared.

Reluctantly I tore the extravagant paper off of the present. Taking off the huge lid I found in front of me a gorgeous and totally slutish nighty.

"Alice...um...I...thanks?" I accidentally said it like a question. Not wanting to hurt her feelings I hastily added, "I will use this!"

"Aw Bella! Thank you!" she said cheerfully.

"OK you can open the one from Carlisle and I next." Esme said.

Eagerly I grabbed for the one present I knew would not be related to sex or cars. I was ready. I opened it up and jumped at the sight of the beautiful necklace.

"Esme, Carlisle this is beautiful! Thank you so much." I said. If I could cry I wold have been. They were truly very spectacular and quite expensive looking.

"It reminded me of a sun. You are the sun that lit up our lives Bella. Thank you for that." Esme was so sweet. The perfect mom!

"Here." Jasper said shyly, handing me his present.

"Thanks" I said, looking up at him.

Jasper's gift was breathtaking, and marvelous. The matching diamond picture frames with a picture of me in one and Edward in the other were breathtaking. Jasper could be so thoughtful and kind.

"I guess that means me next?" she said, "Edward always likes being last."

"Sounds good to me." I said.

Her gift was, strange. At first all I could do was look at the dress and wonder _What in the hell am I going to do with this dress?_

Then Rose explained, "It is for when we go clubbing." _Me? Clubbing? I think not._

"Thanks Rose. It is beautiful." I semi-lied. It _was_ beautiful but I wasn't that thankful for it.

Edward's gift almost gave me a heart attack. It was a beautiful blue gold trimmed crystal rose. But that wasn't what got me all choked up, it was what he said.

"Bella, you are the flower in a garden of weeds. Out of all the humans and vampires in the world, you took my dead heart and gave it the life it hasn't seen in almost a century. If I have done one thing right my whole existence, it is giving you, the most wonderful creature alive, eternal life. Much like this rose."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Can you say "weird"?

BPOV:

Edward was hunting, I was not. I wasn't hungry and he was just going out for a quick "snack". I was bored and missing him. It had only been ten minutes and he plus Alice and Rose would be gone for another three hours. And to them this was fast! Oh well...I still had Emmett and Jasper to keep me entertained. After my little "birthday" party Carlisle and Esme went out of the country for a few months. They called it their, um, tenth honey moon...I think. And here I was. Alone and Edward-less. Now that is depressing...

"Bella?" he said.

"Huh?!" I screeched, and spun around faster then most people drive.

"Damn it Emmett! Don't scare me like that." I said, a little breathless. Which was not as uncomfortable as it should have been, if I was still human. Oh how I loved my new life!

"I'm sorry. I was just...um, ah...bored yeah, that's it, I was bored!" he stumbled over the words. Why?

"Well Emmett your going to get lucky!" I said, and he jumped a bit then sat down and crossed his legs.

"Um...wh...what do you mean?" he said. This man was acting strangely...odd.

"I was bored too. But now we can find something to do." I answered.

"Oh...of course yeah. Well what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Hmm...we could play some video games."

"OK that sounds good."

Emmett and I headed downstairs and he hooked up the X-box. We decided to play _Halo. _**(me love dis game!!)**

"Emmett..." I started to ask why he had been acting so weird when Jasper appeared and sat next to me on the couch. Emmett was sitting in the arm chair.

"Oh hey Jasper!" I said.

"Hello Bella." he replied, sorta intense. "Could I speak with you upstairs?"

"Um..sure. I'll be right back Emmett." I told him.

Jasper and I ran up the stairs and into his room. He closed the door behind him...curious.

"So, what did you want?" I asked.

"You look beautiful Bella." he said.

"Well...um...thanks" I replied hastily.

"You don't understand...Bella I am starting to..._feel _things for you. At first it was only small feedback from Edward but then Emmett started to feel the same way and now it is amplified by three. I know that I love Alice, and I told her what was happening but I don't know what to do. Every time I see you I feel the awkward need to jump you in the most wrong of ways. Edward understands to a degree but I don't want to tell him about Emmett because Rose doesn't know and Emmett has been singing Spice Girls constantly in his head to keep Edward out. At this very moment Edward is withing emotion reading distance and Emmett is shooting lust at me like freaking daggers and I am about to loose it. Please don't get offended..."

And before I could comprehend and make sense of everything he was saying his lips were on mine, moving roughly against them. Instantly I pushed at him and he backed away quickly.

"I am so sorry Bella." he said, ashamed.

"Wait just one second...you are telling me that Emmett is _falling _for _me?" _I asked, not believing him just yet.

"That's right. And since I am an empath I get the love and lust form the both of them, Edward and Emmett, and then it screws with me." he said, "I am so sorry."

"Don't worry Jasper. It really is ok but don't let it happen too often. I love Edward. Why doesn't Emmett realize that?" I asked.

"Emmett is an idiot and wants what he wants when he wants it. If you understood that at all.."

"Yeah I did. So that is why he has been wanting to hang out with me so much. And has been acting so weird...hmmm" I trailed off.

"What? What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Well you love Rose right? And if she found out she would be crushed...soooo. We have to get Emmett for what he is thinking. Toy with him a bit. But the only one we can tell is Alice so that she doesn't tell Edward. Can you get her on bored?"

"Sure." he said.

"Good! Lets do this partner." I said, shaking his hand.

"This ought to be interesting..." he said.

"I'm counting on it." I chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Exciting Emmett

BPOV:

"Alright Jaz, this is what we have to do..." I explained my plan to Jasper in vampire speed and then we were ready to commence it.

"That sounds brilliant. I already called Alice and she is on board. No we all just have to block our minds from Edward."

"Everyone except me!" I added, happy I didn't have to lie to him inside my head too.

"Yeah yeah, lets just get started." Jasper replied.

We made our way to Edward and my room. I headed to the closet with Jasper not far behind. Browsing through the array of clothes, courtesy of Alice, I found the perfect outfit **(pic in my profile)** to excite Emmett. And if Alice did as she was told he would be all hot and bothered just in time for the gang to get home. Yes, it was evil. No, I didn't care. Why should I? Emmett wast the one that was thinking of _me _that way. If he would act like a normal brother then my outfit would have no affect on him. So in all logic I did nothing wrong.

I changed quickly in the restroom and Jasper took his place downstairs with Emmett, playing _Halo._

I walked gracefully, no kidding, down the stairs. As I made my way to sit next to Jasper on the couch I pretended to trip on one off the boys shoes placed oh so inconveniently in the way. Falling, I searched for something to brace myself against. Emmett had already started ogling at me when I stepped in the room. I placed my hand on his thigh and gripped it tightly. I heard Emmett gasped and I was smiling on the inside. I had him on the hook, all I had to do now was real him in.

"Oh I am so sorry Emmett." I faked an innocent look and tried to get up but "mistakenly" sat down on him. Thats when I felt it. I knew that I had caught the fish and there was no way he could hide this from all three of his siblings. I chuckled inwardly and "awkwardly" shuffled over to sit next to Jasper.

"Um...uh...I...oh I think my phone is ringing." and Emmett was gone.

"That was brilliant Bella! Nice touch, the sitting on him." Jasper said.

"Well thanks." I said, then I smelled him. Edward was on his way home. Yay! "They're home Jaz!"

"I know. I can smell Alice." he said.

Just as he said this Edward burst through the door and was inches from me in seconds.

"I missed you, love." he breathed, loud enough only for me.

"I missed you too. More then you know. Next time we hunt together." I replied.

"Absolutely. I don't think I could fathom leaving you again anyway."

Edward leaned in to kiss me, but I dodged it. I heard him gasp in surprise, and I chuckled to myself.

I placed my cheek on his and whispered in his ear, "I think, I might be faster then you."

"Oh really? What makes you think that?" he whispered. Just as gently. It was funny how in a second we could become the only two people in the room. I loved this feeling more then anything.

"Let me show you." with that I easily ducked under his grip and sprinted upstairs, not focused on anything but where I was going. When I arrived I shut the door, as if that would keep him out, and sat on the bed.

"Tick tock Edward." I said, talking with the normal volume of a human.

"Oh but it is you who is late dear Bella." I voice called from behind me.

I turned to see Edward standing behind the bed with a smirk on his face.

"How did you get here so fast?" I questioned. He was next to me in the next second.

"I am the fastest Cullen there is. Although not the most attractive."

"Well Rose is a force to be reckoned with."

"I was talking about you silly." he said. I still couldn't see how I could be prettier then Rose but, hey, if he thought so then so be it.

"Is that so?" I asked teasingly.

"Mhm..." then he kissed me. Our lips moving gently in time with the others. I ran my fingers through his hair and across his neck. He was beautiful and mine. How did I live eighteen years without him?

"Bella how could I have lived for 107 years without you?" he asked, as if he could read my mind.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind, because I was thinking the same thing." he smiled at me, and I felt the need to hug him. Just to hug him, to let him know that I was there. So I did. I pulled away and placed my hands on either side of his face.

"Edward, I am yours and you are mine. Forever! I still can't believe it is true." I felt like crying with joy, but I couldn't.

"Neither can I love. For so long I couldn't show you how much I loved you. How much I needed you. Will you let me show you that now Bella?" he asked.

"Mhm..." I mumbled against his lips.

That night, I lost my virginity to Edward Cullen, the love of my existence.

**Sorry guys but I don't do lemons. I have nothing against people who do but that just isn't the way I write. But you can use your imagination if you'd like. This chapter was short, I'm sorry, but at least I am updating. And that is because you guys are awesome!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just so you guys know, last chapter at the beginning was phase one. And another thing, I looooove fluff, everything about it; I love writing it, reading it, EVERYTHING!! So my stories will have a lot of fluffy pretty cutesy moments between Edward and Bella. :D**

**_VERY IMPORTANT!! This is not a BxJ fanfic nor is it a BxEm fanfic. Hell, as far as I know it won't end as a BxE fanfic. But as of right now, it is a BxE but that is subject to change at any time.  
_**

Chapter 5: Phase Two

BPOV:

So we lay there, in a state reminiscent of sleep. So beautiful but so very unattainable. I looked over at his glorious face, eyes half lidded and bare chested, lying next to me. He was unreal. I still couldn't believe he was mine until the earth blew up or whatever it was destined to do. I didn't really care about that.

Suddenly his eyes popped open and immediately found mine. A new wave of love crashed over my head and swallowed me in the moment.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I said, mimicking his cool tone.

"I am so sorry..." he mumbled.

"What? Why?" I asked, confused. What did he have to be sorry for?

"I took advantage of you. I was so selfish." Edward was being absurd. Absolutely ridiculous.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! How can you even think that? I wanted to, really I did." I said.

"I just feel so ungentlemanly."

"Why?"

"Because we aren't married yet..." he murmured.

"Then..." I began, but was cut off by Edwards kiss. Lightheaded, well as lightheaded as a vampire can get, I recovered.

"Edward..."

"Marry me?" he asked. At what could have been the speed of light Edward had a ring in his hand.

"Wha...I..." I stuttered like a fool.

"Yes or no Bella. Honestly I can't stand it if I don't get an answer soon. I love you so much and I want you to realize that." he said, "Let me show you."

"Edward..." I was lost for words. Marriage, not a word that was fond of when I was growing up. But this was small compared to the fact that I was now a vampire, and I did love him. Why was I taking so long to answer this question that should have been so easy, almost a reflex action? Of course I would marry him! I had asked him to go against everything he wanted for me and change me. He had gone through hell just to be with me when I was human. I would be the worst person in the history of the world if I didn't say yes to this man who would fall off the ends of the earth if I asked.

"Bella..." Edward snapped me out of my reverie.

"Of course! Yes! I love you so much Edward of course I will marry you!" I spluttered, jumping on him and showering him with kisses.

"Thank you so much Bella. This means so much to me." he said against my hair.

"Mhm...wheres the rock?" I asked, teasing.

"I knew it. You only wanted me for my money." he said with mock indignity.

"Well of course!" I said.

Laughing, Edward slipped the ring on my finger easily.

I gasped, "Edward..." I whispered, "it's beautiful!" I said, hugging him tightly.

"It was my mothers." he said simply.

"It's beautiful." I repeated.

I was lying on top of Edward with just underwear and a T-shirt on, him in just boxers, when Jasper burst through the door.

"Bella! Oh Jesus Christ!" he yelled.

"Oh come on Jasper. We are dressed." I said, " What do you want?"

"I need to speak with you for a moment. In Alice and my room." and he was gone.

I smiled apologetically at Edward. "It's OK Bella. I need to learn how to share." he smiled that crooked smile at me and kissed me before I jumped off the bed and headed towards the closet.

Slipping on a torn pair of jeans and one of Edward's T-shirts I headed to Jasper and Alice's room.

"Wow Bella...could you look any more...um...trashy?" Jasper asked.

Ok now he was annoying me. "Well of course I could Jasper! But I doubt I could fit in your clothes!" I retorted.

"Ouch!" I heard Edward call.

"Geeze Bella. I didn't mean to offend you." he said.

"Well I was having a nice time with my boyfriend when you interrupted me. I doubt it was to critique my clothes."

"Well no. Um I was wondering..." he dropped his voice so low I had to strain to hear him and he talked as fast as possible without me missing anything. "when are we initiating phase two?"

"Right now." was all I said.

"Oh and by the way" he continued in his rushed vampire voice "Emmett likes trashy girls. So you don't really need to change."

I just grinned and walked out the door.

The seven deadly sins! Lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, anger, envy and pride. That was the plan. We were going to use his sin against him. We had gotten the lust part. Rose had jumped him when she found out he had gotten a little too "excited" when she was gone. And next was envy. _Ah, this is going to be fun, _I thought as I walked down the stairs.

Once in the living room, which was a funny name since nobody living had been there since I was a human, I found Edward sitting on the couch playing _Call of Duty _with Emmett. As soon as I entered Edward smiled at me and Emmett's eyes grazed over me. I felt a tad violated until I heard a low growl escape Edward, probably a warning to whatever Emmett was thinking. Emmett's eyes shot straight back to the TV and Edward patted the space beside him. Gladly I took it and leaned into him.

"What did Jasper want?" Edward asked.

"A reason to get away from Alice and her shopping which I barely avoided. She took off before we 'woke up' " I air quoted.

"Oh I see."

"Whatcha playin'?" I asked, trying to keep him talking even though I knew exactly what they were playing.

"_Call of Duty, _you want to play?" he asked. Always the gentleman.

"No thanks. I like watching you." I saw Emmett stiffen a tiny bit. Edward didn't seem to notice.

When I caught Emmett staring out of the corner of my eye, I stroked Edwards hair and kissed his cheek. Emmett gripped the controller a little bit harder.

_Grand finale! _I thought to myself.

Very slyly I slipped myself into Edwards lap. He situated perfectly and rested his chin on my shoulder. Smiling to myself I thought _Here it goes!_.

Out of nowhere, Emmett's controller "exploded" from the force he was holding it with. I giggled and he exited the room with embarrassment written all over his face once again, only for a different reason.

I kissed Edward on the lips and then ran upstairs to meet Jasper.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Perfect..." I answered.

Envy, such a dangerous thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Anger Management

BPOV:

"Great job Bella! I have never sensed Emmett so jealous before." Jasper congratulated.

"Well I do try." I said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Edward asked, entering Jasper's room.

"Um...nothing hon. I'll meet you in our room." I said, _Oh smooooth Bella! Real smooth! Ugh!._

"Ok" Edward said, leaving the room.

"Whew Jaz, that was close."

"Tell me about it. We should be more careful." he said.

"I should be getting to Edwards before he gets suspicious."

"Good idea, because the love he brought with him is about to make me jump you."

And with that I left the room in a hurry.

"Hello Edward." I said.

"Hey honey. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much. I'm just going to go down into the garage ok?"

"Yeah I think I'm going to play the piano a bit and then we are all going hunting if you want to come."

"Sounds great!" and I left.

Making my way to the garage I passed Jasper in the hall and ,with a wink, he knew what was up.

I stepped through the door leading to the garage, and saw my target.

Emmett was hunched over the jeep in deep concentration, little did he know what was going to happen next. Decked out in my trashy clothes I glided over to were he was.

"Hey Emmett." I said. He jumped a bit.

"Oh...hey Bella."

"Whatcha doin?" I asked, swaying my hips a bit.

"Um working on the jeep."

Ever so slyly I adjusted myself so that I had one hand resting on the jeep.

"Oh! Why is that?" I was trying to keep him distracted.

"Well, I love this thing and I just gave it a new paint job. Now I'm trying to make it faster."

Adding pressure to the place where I was leaning I heard a faint crack. I knew my plan would work.

"That's awesome Em." then with one final push the entire front part of the jeep fell off. I smiled silently to myself.

"OH MY GOD BELLA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU--" he stopped abruptly.

"I'm so sorry Emmett. I haven't gotten used to this strength yet." I said innocently.

He took a deep, unnecessary breath and said "I understand, now if you will excuse me."

Then he shot out of the garage and into the forest. Not seconds later I heard the sound of trees snapping and cars being flipped over. I just sighed and went inside.

I found Edward sitting at the piano playing an unfamiliar tune.

"What's that?" I asked, sitting down next to him on the piano bench.

"The first song I ever wrote as a vampire."

"It's beautiful." I said. And it was.

"I know a better one." he said. And then the melody and harmony of the old song gradually transformed into my lullaby.

I hugged him around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Do you ever regret it?" I asked.

"What?"

"Meeting me." I said.

"Never." he said.

"Not even when I almost tore you entire family apart when you moved to Denali? Before I knew about you." I asked.

"No." he said.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?"

"Loving me."

And so we sat there, for what seemed eternity, while my lullaby winded it's way around us and seemed to trap us in the moment.

Then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Alice chimed.

She opened the door to reveal a very distraught Emmett braced with handcuffs.

"Does he belong to you?" asked the cop.

"Nope" all of us said; Edward, me, Alice and Jasper (who had come down the stairs after Alice).

"He's mine." said a very pissed off Rosalie.

"Well next time you let him off his leash, make sure he stays off other people's lawns." said the smart-ass cop standing next to Emmett.

Then the cop took off Emmett's handcuffs and left with a tip of his hat.

"Emmett Cullen!" Rose started to fume.

"I'm sorry baby I just..." his voice trailed off as they headed upstairs, followed by Alice and Jasper.

Edward looked at me with confusion written all over his face.

"He got angry."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Pride and Prejudice

BPOV:

"Well all I am asking is that the next time you decide to get super pissed off you just stay out of other people's yards!" Rose had been at Emmett for the past four hours. I started to feel sort of bad for Emmett but then Jasper reminded me why we were doing this and I lost sight of all putty I might have had for Emmett.

"I guess we can count Rose and Em out of hunting." I told Edward.

"Yeah but we still need to go."

"Well then let's get a move on!" I said, excited to try hunting.

"Someone's excited." Jasper said, following us out the door.

* * *

We arrived home after a successful hunt. I caught two deer and a bear. I had thought up the perfect scheme for the plan while snacking on the grizzly. It was perfect!

I entered the house to fin Emmett watching a wresting movie. Yes!

"You know...girls could do this much better." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Why...wresting of course!"

"I beg to differ!"

"What? It's true!"

"It most certainly is not! Men are better at well everything!"

"I would _love _to test that theory!" I challenged.

"Bring it on sissy girl!"

"OH BELLA! That is BRILLIANT! I am going to go get the rest of them! They will just _love _to see this!" I heard Alice before I saw her bounding up the stairs to retrieve the rest of the family who had retreated to there rooms to change.

"How?" he asked.

"How what?"

"How are you going to test my theory?"

"Oh! Arm wrestling!"

"Ahaha! You are _so _on!"

We all headed outside to a special rock that they used for arm wrestling. I was feeling confident in my newborn strength. Emmett's pride was about to be crushed ten fold!

"Ok get ready!" Alice chimed.

We sat down on the smaller rock on either side of the huge one.

"Set!"

Emmett and I set our elbows on the big rock and grabbed each others hands.

"Go!"

Emmett pushed with all of his strength and I found it easy to keep him in the same position we started in. I sat there looking bored and after about twenty second I smashed his hand to the rock, cracking the stone in half.

"Wow." I heard Edward breath. I saw Jasper hand Edward some money and I grinned to myself.

"I can't believe you bet against me Jasper!" I said.

"My bad." he said.

"_I _can't believe you _beat _me!" Emmett roared.

"I told you!" I said.

"Told me what?"

"Women are better."

And with that Emmett sulked away back to the house.

I looked down at the ground.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, probably wondering why I was staring at the ground smiling like an insane person. My answer made him roll around laughing like a mad man.

"You can almost see the remains of his crushed pride."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Less is More

BPOV:

"Gluttony." I said.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"That is the next sin we will use against him!"

"How?"

"What is the one thing Emmett can't seem to get enough of?"

"Bear?"

"No"

"Jokes"

I shook my head.

"Rose?"

"More specifically?"

"Rosalie?"

"No you idiot! Sex!!"

"Woah!" he obviously wasn't expecting that.

"So all we have to do is..." I proceeded to explain my devious plot to him. He nodded furiously and grinned at me. We were ready.

"Oh Roooose!" I sang.

I skipped down to the living room where I had seen Rose last. There she was! As I made my way to where she was sitting I noticed the look in Emmett's eyes as he looked at her. That man was so predictable.

"Will you go shopping with me Rose?" I asked. I heard Emmett groan with disapproval, for I was taking away his precious lover.

"Sure" she said.

"No! Rose please don't." sheesh, he is really wanting her. Good!

"I want to go shopping with Bella! Geeze Emmett."

And with that we left in my brand new Lotus, courtesy of Emmett.

* * *

After shopping Emmett looked like he was ready to kill someone. This was a good thing. We needed him frustrated, preferably sexually.

"Lets go try on all of our clothes and show them to the boys!" Alice said. She had caught on that we were going shopping and met us at the store.

"Sure" I said, knowing that Rose had bought a very risqué dress.

We made our way upstairs and put on the outfits we had gotten, me whining the whole time about how I just wanted to get the whole thing over with. I never had been a big shopper.

"Edward! Jasper! Emmett! Get your butts in the living room! We have something to show you." I screamed out the door.

We strutted downstairs and into the living room to show off our beautiful new outfits. The boys gasped when we entered and I sat down next to Edward. My outfit was nothing like Rose and Alice's. And as we started talking amongst ourselves I saw what must have been Emmett carrying Rose dart up the stairs. Not soon after we heard Rose scream and then a slap. Most likely Rose smacking Emmett on the head.

"What the hell did you do!!" Rose yelled.

"I'm sorry. I was just excited."

"You fucking ripped it!!" Wow! Rose was really pissed.

"I'm so so sorry. Please Rose forgive me." another smack.

"No sex for a month!" with that Rose stormed out the front door and drove off.

"She seemed pissed." Alice said.

"What is this all about?" Edward asked. Oh crap! He was catching on. No! He wasn't going to ruin Jazz and my fun. We only had two more sins left until we left Emmett alone.

"Oh it's nothing. Just a few practical joke to get back at Emmett for ridiculing me as a human." I shrugged.

"Oh."

"That _was _funny!" Alice said.

"Well some people are just greedy."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The Need for Greed

BPOV:

"I know it will be hard Jasper! Do I look like an idiot!?"

"I am just saying that greed is so close to gluttony that it will be very difficult to use it against him. We have already gotten to Rose and his car. What else is there?"

"I have already initiated the plan Jasper. He hasn't eaten a Grizzly bear in a week. He is bound to go insane pretty soon!" I said.

"Oooo! That's good!" he approved.

"Now if you don't mind. I need to talk to Edward."

I left Jasper in his room and went to find Edward. I was really not wanting to go on a scavenger hunt so I just went to our room and sat on the bed.

"EDWARD CULLEN!!" I yelled.

Edward was there in a matter of seconds.

"Yes! What happened!? Are you hurt?" he rambled.

"No." I said, "I am ready to plan!" I said, scattering out random wedding magazines on our bed.

"Oh ok." he said sitting down next to me.

"Ok so I was thinking that instead of the normal white dress I could have a blue one and..." I trailed off looking suspiciously up at a furious Alice who had appeared next to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"EEEE!" she screeched. I dropped the magazine I was holding in shock and she swiftly stole every last magazine I had worked very hard to find.

"What the hell Alice?" I asked.

"I-AM-PLANNING-THIS-WEDDING!! THE END!!" she stormed out of the room and I fell back on the bed, into Edward's lap.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Alice was really looking forward to planning the wedding. She won't let anything-" he cut off short when Alice yelled.

"OR ANYONE!!"

"Yes, or anyone get in her way." he continued.

"As long as we get married." I said as he kissed my nose.

Then we heard a loud crash.

"What the hell?" I asked, nobody in particular.

"Emmett" Edward answered.

"Oh!" I said, running down the stairs with a curious Edward following.

"What is wrong with you Emmett?" I asked.

"I haven't eaten a Grizzly in a whole week. You told me that if I followed your directions exactly then I would find the most Grizzlies I had ever seen. I haven't seen a single one!!" he threw a chair against a wall.

"I'm sorry Emmett." I said, ducking to dodge the flying fine china.

"You are not!!" he said, crushing the table with his fist.

"You better be careful Emmett. Esme isn't going to be happy about this." I said, the rest of them just standing back with wide eyes.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

This man had the vampire equivalent of mad cow disease. Mad vamp disease!

"Chill out!" I screamed, dodging another one of Esme's props.

The door swung open to reveal a very pissed of Esme and an extremely frightened Carlisle. Looks like they were back from their honeymoon. Curious timing. I smirked to myself.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON!!" Esme yelled.

"It was Emmett!" we all yelled.

"WHY!!" Esme yelled again, yanking Emmett by the ear nearly ripping it off.

"Mad vamp disease." I shrugged.

Emmett glared at me.

**Only one more chapter left!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The final installment!**

Chapter 10: Get Off Your Lazy Ass!

BPOV:

Emmett was in huge trouble with Esme and was grounded for the rest of the year and Carlisle had to go with him to hunt. Making sure he didn't eat any Grizzlies. He was almost out of his misery. This was the last sin. I must admit he had made it too easy. Sloth was one that I had thought would be difficult with him being a vampire and all but all he had done for the past week was sit around and play video games. What a life! He was about to get a total reality check. He was out hunting and I was going to break all of his video games. He needed to stop playing them anyways.

I headed to where all his precious games were and stopped to admire their glory. He had so many; Xbox, Xbox 360, Play Station, Ps2, Ps3, PsP, Game Cube, Nintendo 64, Super Nintendo and a Wii. Really!

I pondered where to start first. I knew that his favorite was the Xbox 360. Honestly I didn't know why he had so many of the same things that could play the same games but that just gave me more to break.

I hadn't told Jasper my plan, only Alice.

I headed over to his Xbox and started with my hammer.

In no time I had mutilated all of his game systems. They looked beautiful!

Next I made my way to his games. One by one I took the cd out and lined them up in a row in front of the smashed remains of his game consoles.

Once they were in place I walked a straight line over them, crushing each one into tiny little pieces.

The next thing I did was take every box for the games and ripped them in half. If was a lot of fun, I had to admit.

Setting the boxes down in a pile next to the remains of the consoles I stepped back to look at my work. i was impressed but it needed something.

I thought for a moment.

Something that would piss him off.

Something that would get to him.

Something ironic and

And

And...

Human!

I went to his desk and retrieved a piece of paper and a pen. I scribbled the note onto the paper and set it down on the remains of his Xbox 360.

The note said:

_Get a job!! Slacker!_

I chuckled darkly to myself before leaving his room.

This was the ultimate revenge for what he had been thinking about me.

I walked out the front door and nearly ran into Emmett.

"Oh Bella I-" he stumbled backward and fell down the little steps.

I went into hysterics and couldn't contain myself.

Emmett got up and ran up to his room where I heard a scream and then he was back.

"How could you?!"

"You know why!"

"Oh please! Just because I thought you were hot when you got changed. That doesn't mean I am in love with you Bella!" Emmett ranted.

Wait! Jasper lied. He was just wanting a good laugh? UGH!

I heard Edward coming down the stairs.

Just as he looked up Emmett stomped down on the stair I was standing on and I fell flat on my face, right in front of Edward.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, "You are a vampire and still can't stop falling. Silly Bella."

I growled at him.

"Um I have to go find...um...Jasper." Edward sped out of there faster then my car can go.

Emmett knelt down beside me where I was still laying down, defeated.

"Pay back's a bitch." he said.

_Note to self. Kill Emmett!!_

_**FIN!**_

**I hope you guys liked it. I am preparing to start a Truth or Dare story. So please give me your opinion on that.**


End file.
